thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Evilina
' Evilina' is the daughter of Satan and Kim Kardashian, and the heiress of Hell. Although she was born to be evil, she wants to be a normal little girl so instead of doing evil like her father wants her to, she obsesses over singing, dressing up, and playing with toys. Although she avoids doing evil, on some occasions, she will unintentionally cause the pain and suffering of others. She appears in Son of the Mask, The Cat in the Hat, Devil, Ghost Rider 2, and ''Ghostbusters''.''DevilShe is portrayed by Rachel Tietz. Biography Evilina was a demonic shape shifting hellspawn created by the Devil. She was created to be evil and to rule over Hell where she would torture the damned souls. At first, she was a possessed demon whose head spun around and barfed everywhere because she watched Son of the Mask. Thanks to Kim Kardashian being unhappy with this, she made her watch ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which entirely changed her into a normal looking little girl who dressed as Snow White and was obsessed with My Little Pony. She then acted very nice and was not worthy of being a demon offspring. She debuted in the video review of Son of the Mask where the Devil introduced her to the tortured souls in Hell before he noticed what Kim had changed her into. After singing the My Little Pony theme song in front of all of the tortured demon souls while playing with a My Little Pony toy, all of the demons laughed at her and it embarrassed and humiliated the Devil. He was then enraged at Kim and what she had made his daughter become. Later in the video, Evilina was seen on a computer arguing with CR, a Brony and Channel Awesome producer, about which pony was cuter: Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash. After hearing that Critic had found the disk for Son of the Mask, he had the opportunity to expose Evilina to real evil by taking her to see Critic as he watched the movie ad suffered under it. When they got there, it had apparently worked because Critic begged the Devil to kill him to quench his pain and misery from watching the movie and after the Devil asked Evilina if he should kill him, she said that she would rather him let him live because it would seem better for him to be alive to suffer the pain. She appeared again in the video where Critic reviewed the The Cat in the Hat movie. Here, Critic was supposed to babysit Evilina while the Devil created the movie "Planes." She was shown to still be an excitable innocent girl obsessed with My Little Pony despite what happened in the end of her previous appearance, and she showed no form of evil throughout the episode. She asked Critic to read her a story so he read her the classis Cat in the hat book. When he begins to read it, Evilina is confused as to why the Cat in the Hat looks like a cat. Additionally, she is also confused as to why the books doesn't have any fart humor, pop culture references that no kids would understand, unneeded subplots, and sexual innuendos. Confused, Critic asks her why she would expect to see that in that book. Evilina shows him a disk and puts it into the player, revealing the Cat in the Hat movie of which she is comparing the book to. Critic is shocked to see this movie and so he does a rant on it while Evilina sits with him and watches the movie. Throughout the review, Evilina did some things. She asked Critic if she was supposed to hate Japanese people because they talk different or how they look different after seeing a racial stereotype happen in Cat in the Hat. She was also very disturbed to see Mike Myers' debut on screen dressed as the Cat in the Hat and asked Critic if that's the result of Pepe Le-Pew "making whoopee" with Ronald McDonald. She gasped and was very shocked when Critic said that before his career fall, Mike Myers wasn't that funny. She laughed at Critic saying that Mike Myers as Cat in the Hat was not as good as Jim Carrey as The Grinch. She laughed when Analyst 1 and Analyst 2 killed themselves over the chart disappearing, calling it amusing. She screamed in horror along with the Critic when Thing 1 and Thing 2 debuted. After Critic left to think after he saw Mike Myers get hit in the crotch by a baseball bat and then suddenly start riding a swing dressed as a girl, she called him and told him to come back or else her dad would kill him for abandoning her. After Peter Soulless said that by acknowledging that his movie was random and stupid, it would no longer be random and srupid, she then hit Critic in the face, causing him to scream in pain. She told him that he can't complain because by acknowledging that was she did was random and stupid, it was no longer random and stupid. Critic slammed her in the back of the head as he told her that she was wrong which caused her to cry until he told her to shut up, making her stop. After Critic told Peter about why his movie was wrong, she was awed by his honesty and told him that she liked the book better than the movie. Peter was angry at him for that so he threatened to torture them by showing them all of the Dr. Suess books he ruined which made Critic and Evilina scream in fear. Her last appearance in the video was when the Devil came home and took her to her crib to take a nap. She appeared again in the video review for Devil where she was disguising her voice as a man named Grot who was supposed to be the man working the elevator when it broke down. Near the end, it was revealed who she really was and that the elevator breaking down was just a trick the her father made her do to kill Santa Christ and Rita. When Satan told her to let them out of the elevator, she started randomly pressing buttons and having fun which kept messing up the elevator and going to different floors with very sharp and sudden stops and starts that were almost crash landings. She couldn't hear her father telling her to stop because she was too busy cheering because of how much fun she was having pressing buttons. Eventually, they decided to try and jump out of the elevator, which only resulted in Critic dying and Satan laughing at him as he safely landed on a floor with a pool. Evilina had apparently become more evil than she was in her previous appearance with her obeying her father and willingly killing people, but she had become too evil with her almost killing her father. As of the first episode of the season of 2014, it was said that Rachel Teitz (the actor who plays Evilina) would be leaving the show to go to LA because some opportunities had opened up for her giving her a chance at an acting career. The video was dedicated to her as a farewell and good luck to her perusing her acting dreams. Since she has left, she will no longer be able to play Evilina until she returns. Rachel said in the video on her YouTube channel "Goodbye That Guy" that she will be returning to Chicago a couple times in the future and will possibly star in some Nostalgia Critic episodes. It is unknown if she will reprise Evilina in any of these appearances. She did say that of all of the characters she played as in the show, Evilina was her favorite. Despite Rachel moving to LA, she was able to reprise Evilina in the video for Ghost Rider 2 - Spirit of Vengeance. She did this by recording herself in her new home, dressed as Evilina and sending it to them. In this episode, The Devil said that Evilina was on a vacation to Texas and he called her over the phone asking her how her time was. Evilina said that she was having a great time and that she learned how to destroy people by using her mind and then she destroyes AngryJoe with a fighter jet. She laughed excitably because of how happy she was with discovering a new power. Satan laughed when this happened and told her how proud he was of her when she did this. Evilina seemed to be more bent on being evil and torturing people in this episode than usual. Her father was proud of her for torturing Joe and Evilina was very happy about it too. Rachel reprised Evilina again in the review for the 2016 reboot of Ghostbusters (2016). In the episode, Evilina calls from NC's cell phone and gives an extremely positive view of the movie. Her opinion of the movie is what causes the Meninists (a group of men who hate women) to realize that the movie is not as bad as they thought it was, despite the Ghostbusters being female. Appearance Evilina is a shape shifting demon who has many forms. Her original form is a human being little girl with blue eyes and brownish reddish hair that she wears in ponytails with translucent white ribbons. She wears a Snow White dress that is blue and has red spots and a red bow on it. Her dress also has white fringes and a white trim. She also wears a white princess tiara with a red heart shaped gem in it. She also wears a white skirt that goes down to the floor. The only thing that remains unknown about her is what her shoes are like if she even wears shoes because her feet are always being covered up by her skirt. She is much shorter than Critic and the other characters of the show given that she is a young little kid. She speaks in a high fluttery voice that she has the ability to change the same way she shape shifts. In the video for Son of the Mask, she was seen wearing a pink feathered scarf throughout the entire video but sue was never seen wearing this in any of later appearances. In the video for Cat in the Hat, she was seen wearing a fluffy pink tu tu instead of a more cloth-like white skirt. In the video for Ghost Rider 2, she was not wearing her tiara. Personality Despite being the hellspawn of Satan, Evilina is a happy, excitable little girl who loves pretty much everything in life and is almost never seen unhappy. She is obsessed with My Little Pony and she always sings about it and plays with pony toys which can often times annoy people such as Critic and Satan. Her father wants her to be an evil dark lord, but she never seems to want to be evil. Instead, she wants to be a very nice girl. In some episodes, she is seen being evil such as in the ending of the video review of Son of the Mask when she watched Son of the Mask which made her do evil things such as leaving Critic alive to suffer instead of letting her dad kill him, and shape shifting into a horrific demon form to torture the damned souls in Hell. Her evil and good personalities are on and off throughout her episode appearances. She seemed to have expressed so signs of evil in the video review of Cat in the Hat, and in the video review for Devil, she was seen torturing Critic and Satan in the elevator by pressing buttons to the point where Critic landed painfully on the ground. However, she was also torturing her father which he did not want her to do and she may also have been possibly doing this unintentionally as she was seen enjoying pressing the buttons for fun and was oblivious to how much pain she was causing. In Ghost Rider 2, she was very excited and happy of figuring out a way to torture people by using her mind. Being a little kid, Evilina knows a lot about popular culture even if it may be before her time as revealed in episodes such as Cat in the Hat and Devil. Appearances *Son of the Mask (2013) *The Cat in the Hat (2013) *Devil (2013) *Ghost Rider 2 (2014) *Ghostbusters (2016) (2016) *X-Month Intro (animated) (2019) Trivia *Since Rachel Tietz left the show to peruse her acting career, it is unknown if she will reprise Evilina, but it is possible that her character will be reprised as Rachel herself mentioned in one of her videos, that she might come back to Chicago a few times to appear in the show (likely in an Anniversary Special.) **In her video, Rachel Tietz said that her favorite character to play as during the show was Evilina. **Rachel was able to reprise Evilina after her departure in the reveiw of Ghost Rider 2 by recording herself at her new home and sending it to Doug where he put it into his video. *Rachel Tietz plays Evilina as a very child-like and fan girly, obssessive character who is fixated on My Little Pony and brainwashing others with it. She is easily offended and pouts often when ignored. Unlike most villains, though, she doesn't take vengeance. But in Hell her true nature is shown where she mercilessly tortures the damned souls. *Her human form is a little girl in a pink-blue dress with bows in her black hair and ribbons. She speaks in a very high, fluttery voice. *Despite her being a little kid, she seems to know a lot about popular culture that is far before her time. *Her outfit slightly changes constantly throughout the episodes she appears in. **In Son of the Mask, she was seen wearing a feathery pink scarf and a white skirt. **In Cat in the Hat, she did not have her scarf and was wearing a pink tu tu. **In Devil, she was wearing the same white skirt from Son of the Mask, but still did not have her scarf. She was also not seen wearing her white hair ribbons. **In Ghost Rider 2, she was not wearing her tiara and still did not have her scarf. Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Villains Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Characters Category:Nostalgia-Ween Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters